Kevin Ryman
Kevin Ryman was an officer of the Raccoon City Police Department. He possesses superior athletic abilities and is an outstanding marksman. An all-around good guy, he is a dyed-in-the-wool optimist who doesn't dwell on petty matters. Even though Kevin's very cheery, his quote above relates to the fact that he can be very impatient sometimes. Biography His happy-go-lucky personality occasionally worked against him (a contributing factor to his two failures in the S.T.A.R.S. selection process). Description Officer Ryman works for the Raccoon City Police Department. He possesses superior athletic abilities and is an outstanding shot. An all-round good guy, he's a dyed-in-the-wool optimist who doesn't sweat the small stuff. His happy- go-lucky personality sometimes worked against him, as he's failed the S.T.A.R.S. selection process twice. Personal Items Kevin's Special .45 Automatic Exhibiting a high level of power, this is Kevin's favourite weapon. Other weapons appearing in the game can be used in a similar fashion. To reload, use ".45 Auto Bullets". Special Actions: KICK: Press the X button while pressing the R1 button Unleashes a violent kick that makes the enemy wobble about. Compared to the tackle this kick can be dealt much quicker, so when you're surrounded by zombies and it comes to a showdown, this move can really come in handy. Elbow Tackle: Press the X while pressing the R1 button unleashes a violent Elbow Tackle knocking down the zombies, sending them tumbling some distance away. It can only be used if Kevin does not have any equipped weapon. Exclusive to File 2 and File 3 only. Take Pot Shots (Accurate Shots) When using his personal .45 Automatic, hold R1 until Kevin's stance changes, then fire. The enemy will take more damage than usual. This works with some other handguns, too. When using this special move with his 45 Automatic, he can kill a zombie in one shot on any difficulty, which is why ammo for it is so scarce. Outbreak On September 24, 1998, the t-Virus that had plagued Raccoon City and the Arklay Mountains had reached critical levels. The local police force became aware of the situation and prepared a citywide evacuation. A roadblock to prevent an invasion at J's Bar and the surrounding businesses would be assembled too late, which ultimately led to Will, the working bartender, being assaulted and bitten by an invading zombie, which forced the panicked patrons, which included Kevin, to flee before the bar was overrun. Once Kevin left J's Bar and escaped through the streets of Raccoon City. He was later encountered by Raymond Douglas outside of J's Bar, armed with a Shotgun, helping fellow R.P.D. officer Kevin Ryman and others through the alleyways adjacent to the bar. After leading the group to the canal banking, he was overwhelmed by the infected. He told the group to set off a nearby fuel tank to escape and left a Lighter for them to use before being killed. Kevin, and the survivors found Dorian, a fellow of R.P.D. assist in the evacuations of civilians out of high risk areas with the use of a police van.The nature of the rioting led to problems in the operation, particularly that the van was forced to use side-streets due to the dangers faced with hundreds of Zombies congregating on larger roads. The van was stopped by a roadblock, forcing Dorian to hand over weapons to the passengers so they had a fighting chance while he removed the roadblocks. Kevin noticed the large fires and hordes of zombies on Main Street, there he saw Elliott, Eric and Harry, they took part in a cleanup operation attempting to destroy Main Street and thereby wipe out thousands of the encroaching infected as a result. As they frantically attempted to prepare the detonator device for activation, they were unable to escape the approaching Zombie horde (Except Harry) after the safety barricade collapsed only feet away from their position. Later, Kevin, and the survivors were in charged of the operation to detonate the horde of zombies. Kevin, and the survivors fight the zombies and combine both parts of the detonator to make an explosion on the main street, killing every zombie in the process, except Kevin, survivors, and Harry. The latter is the "true" ending of the scenario. The Raccoon Police Department Arrive on the scene along with a fellow Police Officer, Aaron was part of the police unit sent in to the area in an attempt to regain control of Raccoon City. Decisions, Decisions In "Decisions, Decisions", if Kevin is chosen, he will go with George Hamilton as he follows a lead given to him by one of his friends Peter Jenkins. They go to Raccoon University, where they find Peter dead. Another Umbrella researcher named Greg Mueller, who has developed a t-Virus vaccine called Daylight, activates a Tyrant known as Thanatos, which the survivors witness engaging a U.B.C.S. team before it encounters them. They eventually run into Greg, who recognizes Yoko and like Monica, brings up her lost memories. Before he can tell her anything else, a U.B.C.S. operative (Nikolai Zinoviev) shoots him in the head and activates a timer set to explosives planted throughout the building. After retrieving samples of Daylight, they escape and a rescue helicopter hails them, telling them they have to touch down somewhere else. Thantos, now mutated into a stronger form, emerges from the rubble and pursues them. They're forced to engage the Tyrant and Kevin and the others eventually kill it before boarding the helicopter. Desperate Times Some time later, Kevin would reach the Raccoon Police Department with the hope of reuniting with his fellow police officers. With the majority of the officers dead, infected, or stranded elsewhere, only five (Aaron, Fred, Tony, Marvin, and Rita) of his fellow officers had managed to avoid similar fates. After cooperating with the other survivors to aid in securing their safe passage out of the police station, Kevin, his surviving J's Bar cohorts, Harry and Rita managed to escape in a police van as the police department was being overrun by the undead. After Raccoon After the Raccoon City Incident, Kevin is seen talking to someone on a gas station payphone. He says that he has a fresh start with a new job in Miami and compliments the weather, saying that it should be fun. He then jumps on his Motorbike and rides toward the horizon. Appearance and Wardrobe As an officer, Kevin's RPD uniform is his standard issue - kevlar strips on torso and vital upper parts. He also gets along with his favorite Colt by side. Kevin has 2 alternate outfits to unlock and 12 new outfits: * Type B: Six Shooter, a Texas Dueler with Hot-shot looking. (Unfortunately, the revolver is not included.) ** Six Shooter (3000 pts)- Unlocked by clearing all Resident Evil Outbreak scenarios ("[[Outbreak|'Outbreak']]", "[[Below Freezing Point|'Below Freezing Point']]", "[[The Hive|'The Hive']]", "[[Hellfire|'Hellfire']]", and "[[Decisions, Decisions|'Decisions, Decisions']]".) with Kevin Ryman. * Type C: Lone Wolf, a hometown cop with a Fit-To-The-Bone jacket. It has an unidentifiable logo, which maybe a Deputy or Sheriff Star. ** Lone Wolf (5000 pts)- Unlocked by clearing all Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 ("[[Wild Things|'Wild Things']]", "[[Underbelly|'Underbelly']]", "[[Flashback|'Flashback']]", "[[Desperate Times|'Desperate Times']]", "[[End of the Road|'End of the Road']]".) with Kevin Ryman. * Type D: Detective (Extra costume), black shirt, white pants, black formal shoes, double pistol magazine pouches, and he also wears a black leather shoulder holster. ** Detective (7000 pts)- Unlocked by clearing all Resident Evil Outbreak File #3 ("A Day in Raccoon", "Raccoon Pier", "U.S.S.", "B.O.S.S.", "Raccoon High School") scenarios with Kevin Ryman. * Type E: Biker (Extra costume), black leather jacket, brown pants, formal orange shoes. ** Biker (10000 pts)- Unlocked by clearing all 4 "Showdown" scenarios with Kevin Ryman. * Type F: Combat (Extra costume), black tank top, black cargo pants, black combat gloves, black combat boots and with no mustache or side bear. Clean shave. ** Combat (20000 pts)- Unlocked by clearing all 4 "Elimination" scenarios ''with Kevin Ryman. * Type G: '''Civilian' (Extra costume), White polo shirt with the first two buttons undone, black jeans held up by a black leather belt, black formal shoes, and black fingerless gloves. Clean shave. ** Civilian (Free)- Used Kevin Ryman 10 times to unlocked this costume. * Type H: MMA (Extra costume), Black briefs with a dark grey trim, the image of a white bear and the text "MAN" on the left leg, and the text "MMA" on the right leg. He also wears black MMA gloves. Clean shave. ** MMA (Free)- Used Kevin Ryman 30 times to Unlocked this costume. * Type I: SWAT (Extra costume), The SWAT uniform consisted of fingerless gloves, a heavy dark navy/blue short or long sleeve shirt with body armor on the torso and matching pants. They were also depicted wearing elbow and knee pads, bulletproof vests, RPD caps, bomber jackets, balaclavas, and riot helmets. ** SWAT '(Free)- Used Kevin Ryman 50 times to Unlocked this costume. * Type J: '''Government Agent '(Extra costume), Kevin wears a short-sleeved black 5.11 shirt, black 5.11 pants, and black Magnum combat boots. He sports a variety of equipment and gear around his waist, including an attaché case on the small of his back, double pistol magazine pouches, navigation light, rappel, and radio pouch. A drop leg holster is strapped to his thigh, and he also wears a black leather shoulder holster. Clean shave. ** '''Government Agent (Free)- Used Kevin Ryman 100 times to Unlocked this costume. * Type K: S.T.A.R.S. '''(Extra costume), Kevin wears the standard uniform of S.T.A.R.S. His clothing consists of a black t-shirt underneath a black Vietnam War era M69 flak vest (the vest features a knife case at the left breast), navy blue pants, holster, knee-pads and black combat boots. Kevin's t-shirt under his vest doesn't have the S.T.A.R.S emblem on the left sleeve, and instead it has the R.P.D emblem on the right sleeve. ** '''S.T.A.R.S. (Free)- Purchase online for 99 cents * Type L: Florida Police Uniform - black shirt, black pants, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. ** Florida Police Uniform (Free) - Purchase online for $1.49 * Type M: Police Officer Uniform - The patrol officers of the Raccoon City Police Department wore a uniform consisting of a light blue shirt with an RPD logo on each sleeve and a pair of navy/black trousers and black tactical shoes. ** Police Uniform '(Free) - Purchase online for $1.99 * Type N: '''B.S.A.A. '- Kevin now wears a white down button down dress shirt (with sleeves rolled up into small cuffs) with a light green flak vest, khaki pants with green knee pads in each sides of his knees and brown combat boots. He also wears black fingerless gloves and a radio with headset. ** 'BSAA '(Free) - Purchase online for $2.49 Using Kevin Of the eight protagonist, Kevin is the fastest and can withstand more attacks than some others before needing medicine, second only to Mark with regards to durability. He can also fire weapons faster and with less recoil. However, the downside to using Kevin is that he has a faster infection rate (third fastest out of all eight), balancing him out. Abilities Kevin has two physical abilities in the new game and two in the old ones: Pot-Shot; Kick and Elbow Tackle, Dual Wielding Ability * '''Pot-shot ability greatly increases the power of Handgun shots he executes. Taking time to aim will make Kevin readjust his stance, enabling him to deal more than twice the damage in a single shot. This ability also applies to Magnums, making Kevin devastating against bosses. Take note that this ability can only be utilized when aiming straight ahead, aiming upwards or down disables it. Alyssa Ashcroft also possesses this ability, albeit weaker. Quick-Action * Dual Wielding - Kevin's Quick Action button is making him the only character able to use two weapons at the same time. Other abilities * Kick allows players to knock back approaching zombies or doors quickly. This proves useful for preparing potshot attacks or breaking down doors without a weapon. Take note that a missed kick will induce a delay/recovery animation. (Not included in the new Resident Evil Outbreak.). * Elbow Tackle is exclusive to File 2 and is useful for knocking down zombies, sending them tumbling some distance away. It can only be used if Kevin does not have any equipped weapon. (Not included in the new Resident Evil Outbreak.). Items Like all characters in Resident Evil Outbreak, Kevin starts each scenario with a fifth inventory space containing a Personal Item that cannot be removed, and starts in Resident Evil Outbreak File 2 with an extra item in the main inventory. Kevin's Personal Item is the .45 Auto, a handgun more powerful than the standard in the game. Possessing this item gives the player an advantage early in the game, especially when Kevin's Pot Shot ability is used. However, .45 Auto Magazines are scarce. Therefore players must only use the .45 Auto until they find a standard Handgun. In Resident Evil Outbreak File 2, Kevin starts each scenario with .45 Auto Magazines, allowing the weapon to be used for a longer time. Bonuses Like the other characters, the game scenarios offer particular benefits to playing Kevin, both in terms of items and in extra story. The "desperate times" scenario has the most benefits for Kevin, but he can also converse with the injured police officer on the hospital roof during "The Hive" to gain an item. In the "desperate times" scenario, Kevin can talk to the dying Tony character in the dog kennels, giving the two conversation dialogue; to other characters he appears already dead. His ending cutscene also shows footage of him talking to Rita rather than the typical monologue, and comes with an extra sequence. In terms of gameplay advantages in this scenario, Kevin has access to a police desk containing the Magnum Handgun. Kevin can also open his own personal locker, which even Alyssa Ashcroft cannot do. In addition, Kevin can also find Leon S. Kennedy's resume in the East Office. Partner characters In Resident Evil Outbreak File 2 players can freely pick their own partners for their character, with the catch being that some characters with like or hate the player's character. Kevin is on good terms with George Hamilton and Yoko Suzuki, and so they are more likely to help him and be nearby. Kevin is on bad terms with Mark Wilkins, however, and help may be rejected by him. Kevin as an AIPC AI Kevin character will only use his Special Kick move when he's out of ammo. He will also always choose his .45 handgun over other weapons unless the player requests him to use others but will change back to his gun some time later. He tends to waste his ammunition by firing at enemies and performing pot-shot attacks. As an AI, Kevin will be a chatty individual, talking to the player, making comments about the situation (making jokes about them as seen when the survivors discover the identity of the Leech Zombie). He will stay close to the player, rarely leaving the same room to explore on his own. Like Jim, they will curse at the zombies and other enemies when hurt and unlike most of the AI characters, he will go look for zombies to fight (which most cases are easy to avoid). He will race a player for items. After defeating Nyx in the End of the Road scenario, if the player chooses Kevin or Cindy as the player, and have the other as a partner, both will have an intimate ad lib conversation with Kevin asking Cindy what she will do now since she's out of a job. Melee Moves By pressing the attack button, Kevin can perform a series of physical attacks. In addition, much like the other characters in the game. Melee Attacks * Kick allows players to knock back approaching zombies or doors quickly. This proves useful for preparing potshot attacks or breaking down doors without a weapon. Take note that a missed kick will induce a delay/recovery animation. This can only be performed by pressing gently the attack button with a one-handed weapon or item equipped. * Elbow Tackle is exclusive to File 2 (only. and as a physical attack in File 3) and is useful for knocking down zombies, sending them tumbling some distance away. It can only be used if Kevin does not have any equipped weapon. This is done to an enemy when Kevin is pressing the physical attack gently while the enemy is behind Kevin. * Left Kick, Right Kick to Left Kick '''- Kevin attacks the enemy with a '''Middle Left Kick '''followed by a '''Middle Right Kick '''in the torso, thus leaving him vulnerable for a finishing attack with the '''Straight Left Kick straight to the face. This can only be performed by pressing the attack button three times with a one-handed weapon or item equipped or unequipped. * Elbow, Right Kick and Left Roundhouse Kick '''- Kevin attacks the enemy from behind with his '''Left Elbow '''followed by a '''Middle Right Kick '''in the torso, thus leaving him vulnerable for a finishing attack with the '''Left Roundhouse Kick straight to the face. This can only be performed by pressing the attack button three times with a one-handed weapon or item equipped or unequipped while the enemy is behind Kevin. Running Attacks and Grapples * Running Elbow Attack '''- Kevin sprints into an enemy and performs a slow and cocky elbow attack, hitting him in the face and leaving the enemy vulnerable for a finishing attack or mostly knocking him down. This move can only be performed by pressing the physical attack button during the sprint action. * '''Yokozuna Kick - The most commonly used when Kevin is running, a piston-action kick, with the sole of the foot to an opponent's head or chin. This move can only be performed by pressing the physical attack button during the spring action and have Kevin wear the Government Agent Outfit. * Running Neckbreaker - Kevin springs into an enemy and performs a Neckbreaker, '''slaming him into the ground. This move can only be performed by pressing the grapple move button during the spring action. Arm stun from front and back Front * '''Roundhouse Kick - Kevin gives a swift roundhouse kick to a stunned enemy that sends them back, as well as any within the attack radius. This is most commonly performed on an enemy that has been arm stun from front. * Left Kick '''- Kevin gives a strong left kick straight to the enemies face. This is most commonly performed on an enemy that has been arm stun from the front and have Kevin wear the '''Government Agent Outfit. Back * Elbow Strike '- When Kevin injures an enemy in the arm , he can walk up to them and hit them with his elbow and knock them back. Multiple enemies can be hit with this attack. This is mostly commonly performed on an enemy that has been arm stun from the back. * '''Straight Punch '- Kevin punches straight and hits the enemy back head of the enemy, possibly sending them flying. This is mostly commonly performed on an enemy that has been arm stun from the back and have Kevin wear the '''Government Agent Outfit. Head stun from and back Front * DDT -''' Kevin slams the enemies head with a DDT to the hard floor. This is most commonly performed on a heavily stunned enemy from the from or a headshot. * 'Flying Arm Lock -' Kevin jumps into the targets hand and puts the target into an arn hold Kevin then breaks the enemies arm then he uses his left leg to twist the enemies head causing the enemy to die instantly. This is most commonly performed on a heavily stunned enemy from the front or a headshot and have Kevin wear the '''Government Agent Outfit. Back * Reserve DDT '- Kevin applies an inverted facelock to his opponent, then falls backward driving the back of the opponent's head into the floor. This is most commonly performed on a heavily stunned enemy from the back or a headshot. * '''Neck-breaker '- Kevin comes from the unaware enemy from behind then Kevin reaches around the targets head and twists it, resulting in an instant kill. This is most commonly performed on an unaware enemy from behind. * 'Spine Breaker '- Kevin reaches around the targets head and arm then twist the head, then he slams the target into the floor then Kevin's arms traps the targets arms then Kevin uses his legs reaches into the target's head then it twist it, resulting in an instant kill. This is most commonly performed on a heavily stunned enemy from the back or a headshot and have Kevin wear the '''Government Agent Outfit. * German Supplex '- Identical to Leon's Suplex from ''Resident Evil 4, Kevin wraps his arms around an enemy when from behind and lifts them up and back, slamming their head into the ground. This is most commonly performed on an unaware enemy from behind and have Kevin wear the '''Government Agent Outfit. Leg stun from front and back Front * ' Shoulder Breaker '- Kevin grab with the arm-bar, then Kevin switches position into a cross arm-bar then he sits on either side of an enemies who is lying either prone or supine on the floor, with Kevin legs scissoring one of the enemies arms. Kevin then grabs hold of the wrist of that arm and pulls it upwards, causing hyper extension of the shoulder and elbow. Kevin then gets up rapidly and switches position into a arm hold and breaks the enemies arm then he uses his left leg to twist the enemies head causing the enemy to die instantly. This is most commonly performed on a heavily stunned knee enemy from front. Back * Foot Smash - Kevin grabs the target's arms then he smashes the targets head with his heavy left boot into the floor, resulting in an instant kill. This is most commonly performed on a heavily stunned knee enemy from behind. * Spine Breaker '''- Kevin traps the target's arms from the back then uses his legs to twist the target's head, resulting in an instant kill. This is most commonly performed on a heavily stunned knee enemy from behind and have Kevin wear the '''Government Agent Outfit. Ground * Stomp '- Performed when standing over an enemy that is on the ground, Kevin stomps his foot on the enemy. When performed near the opponent's head, it is possible to crush it. Running Front * Back * Powerful Attacks * '''Spin-Elbow '- When Kevin approaches a powerful stunned enemy (like G, Tyrant, or Thanatos) or uses the skill Reversal, which gives the character access to their best melee move(s) when Vitality is low, he rapidly spins and strikes the opponent with a powerful elbow. This move takes a huge chunk out of health out of the target. * 'Super Uppercut '- For Kevin's knockout, he crouches down and strikes the enemy with a powerful uppercut. This is most commonly performed on a powerful stunned enemy (Like G, Tyrant, Thanatos) or uses the skill reversal, which gives the chcracter access to their best melee move(s) when vitality is low. * 'Haymaker & Backhand '- Kevin does a straight but walks forward a bit before then, Kevin walks forwards a bit and slams the back of his left hand on the enemy.This results in an instant-kill for most weaker enemies and will take a HUGE chunk of health out of a powerful one. This can only be done if Kevin is wearing the '''Government Uniform Outfit. Counter attacks Kevin is able to perform contextual attacks on enemies depending upon the situation. He shares many of his melee animations with Resident Evil 6 version, with some slight modifications. He also possesses, like all characters, specific reaction commands depending on which weapon is currently equipped. Zombies * Bite ** Evades - Kevin simply evades the Zombie Grab by moving to the side. This is done to an enemy that is trying to grab Kevin. If evade in a near wall, Kevin automatically evades the running zombie grab or attack and smashes the zombie's head into the wall. This results in an instant-kill. ** Push - Kevin will push the face or torso of an enemy, pushing him away. This is done to an enemy that is bitten Kevin from front. ** Head Shot '- When a Zombie approaches Kevin and grabs him and is about to bit him, Kevin counters by lifting the Zombie chin up then Kevin gives him a head shot to the zombies brain, this results in an instant-kill. ** '''Elbow (Grapple Breaker) '- Kevin will swing his elbow into the face of an enemy, pushing him away. This is done to an enemy that is bitten or grappling Kevin from behind. ** 'Elbow (Ground Breaker) '- When a zombie is on top of Kevin, Kevin Elbows the Zombie, knocking the zombie out. This is done to an enemy that is on top of Kevin. * '''Scratch (Scratches): ** Low Kick (Counter) - A simple counterattack, Kevin ducks under an attacking enemy and swiftly kicks them in the torso. This is performed as a counter-attack to an unarmed zombie attempting to scratch the player several times. ** Elbow (Counter) '''- A counterattack, Kevin evades an incoming attack and elbows the enemy in the back of the head before kicking the enemy away. This is performed as a counter-attack to an unarmed zombie attempting to scratch the player. * '''Vomit: ** Duck - Kevin simply ducks at the vomit. Crows/Hornbill * Charge: * Peck: * Mid- Peck: Neptune * Jump Biting: * Leg Biting: Zombie Dog * Bite Hunter R * Claw Hunter y * Swallow Leech Zombie * Bite: Licker * Scratch Web Spinner Zombie Lion Hyena Alligator Scissor Tail Flying Bug Axe Man Mega Bite G Giant Leech Zombie Elephant Thanatos Tyrant R Nyx = Assist * Kick (Assist)- Kevin kicks an enemy away from a partner being grabbed. This is only performed as a prompt to rescue your partner as they are being attacked. Other Attacks * Rifle Strike - Kevin strikes upwards at an angle with the front of his rifle. This can only be performed by pressing the attack button with a rifle, or machine gun equipped. * Double Rifle Strike '''- After striking upwards with his rifle, Kevin turns it and brings the butt of the weapon back down for a quick follow-up strike. This can only be performed by pressing the attack button twice with a rifle or machine gun equipped. * '''Wall Smash (Environmental) - Kevin will grab the stunned enemy by their head and promptly smash it into the nearby wall. This attack can only be performed when an enemy is stunned next to a wall and will usually replace any other contextual action. * Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive